The Room in the Attic
by Don'tTrustTheBarrels
Summary: Summary inside. Rating may change. Violence, gore, innuendo jokes and swearing may be included.
1. Chapter 1

The room in the attic

Summary: Miyu, her brother Mello and her cousins find something strange in their auntie's attic. What will happen to them?

A/N: Not set in Wammy's house. Also changes with the characters of Death Note and Ouran Highschool Host Club.

Oh yes, it's a Ouran Highschool Host Club and Death Note crossover.

I do not own Death Note or Ouran Highschool Host Club. (Sadly)

I do own Miyu, Kiara, Thomas, Raymond, Leo and Lilly.

**Chapter 1**

**Miyu's POV**

We were all in the lounge. Some of us were watching TV. My twin brother Mello was sitting next to me, eating chocolate and looking very bored. Mello had blond hair and blue eyes. He also wore leather clothing.

My other cousin Matt was playing on his Nintendo DSi. He was sitting on the other couch. He had messy brown hair and green eyes. He wore orange goggles over his eyes. He also smoked.

"Matt! Put the damn cigarette out!" Mello shouted in Matt's direction. Matt looked at him, then went back to the game he was playing, ignoring what Mello had said.

"Yo Mello! Shut up, will ya? I'm trying to watch TV!" Thomas shouted at him. Thomas had black hair and brown eyes. Leo and Lilly were playing cards on the floor. Kiara was lying on the floor on her Ipod.

Mello glared at him. My cousin Haruhi came into the room. She sat on the couch next to Mello. Raymond was eating Maltesers. I groaned loudly in boredom.

"Guys, I'm bored." I said.

"We should go explore the attic." Lilly said. I nodded. Leo and Lilly got up.

"You coming Mello?" i asked my brother.

"It's just a stupid attic." Mello replied. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever." I said. So, Lilly, Leo and I walked up to the attic. I opened the door and switched on the light. There was the normal, dusty, full of cobwebs attic.

"Hey, Miyu, Lilly." Leo said. I looked at him. He was near a lever.

"What does it do?" I asked.

"I dunno." Leo said. He pulled down on it. There was a loud clang noise. We all jumped slightly.

"Hey, guys. Look." Lilly said. I looked in her direction. We all saw a room. I walked towards the room, curious. The room was like a laboratory.

On one of the walls, the shelves were filled with weapons and fancy looking gadgets. On the other side it was full of bottles of different color liquids. There were even syringes.

"Hey guys. You should come check this out." I said. Leo and Lilly ran up to me.

"Wow!" Leo said.

"Look at those weapons and gadgets!" Lilly said.

"We should tell the others." I said. Leo and Lilly nodded.

"HEY GUYS! COME CHECK THIS OUT!" Leo shouted. Mello, Raymond, Matt, Kiara, Haruhi and Thomas came up to the attic. Mello looked at the room.

"What the hell?! How long has that room been there?!" Mello said.

"I dunno." I said.

"I wonder what the syringes are for." Kiara said.

"I wanna try out the guns." Mello said.

"Ooh! There's even katanas and ninja stars!" Thomas said.

Mello took a gun and clicked off the safety. There was a target on the far wall. Mello aimed at the target and fired. The bullet hit the bullseye.

"There are also dart guns." I said picking one up and firing at a target. It was a silver dart.

Suddenly a holographic face appeared. Leo shrieked and jumped back. Mello fired a bullet at the holograph, but it just shimmered.

It was a guy. He had black hair and wore glasses.

"Looks like you have found out your parent's secret. They are spies." he said. I blinked, so did the others.

"Our parents are spies? They can't be spies. They're not cool enough." Mello said.

"You children are very talented. I'm assigning you guys your first mission." he said.

"Ooh! What's it gonna be? Track down a super evil mastermind's base?" Leo asked, excitement shining in his eyes.

"No. That's too dangerous for you children." the guy said.

"Children?! Me and Miyu are 19!" Mello said.

"I'm 17!" Matt said.

"What's the mission?" Haruhi asked with a blunt tone.

"There has been a bulgary. The very very important jewel has been stolen and it's been hidden in Ouran Academy." he said.

I nodded.

"What's your name?" Matt asked.

"Kyoya." he replied. "That's all I'm saying."

I wanted to ask more questions but I shut my mouth.

Mello just looked at all of us with an excited grin. I looked back at him.

"Let's get get that jewel back." he said.

We all nodded.

Haruhi sighed.

Well, our lives weren't normal anymore.

**Chapter Done! **

**Read and Review. **


	2. Chapter 2

The room in the attic

Summary: Miyu, her brother Mello and her cousins find something strange in their auntie's attic. What will happen to them?

A/N: Not set in Wammy's house. Also changes with the characters of Death Note and Ouran Highschool Host Club.

Oh yes, it's a Ouran Highschool Host Club and Death Note crossover.

I do not own Death Note or Ouran Highschool Host Club. (Sadly)

I do own Miyu, Kiara, Thomas, Raymond, Leo and Lilly.

**Chapter 2**

**Miyu's POV**

"We should train first." Kiara said looking at all of us.

"This isn't the Hunger Games, Kiara." Raymond said rolling his eyes.

"I know that, but we don't know what we will be up against." Kiara said.

Mello fired bullets at the target. "I got the guns under control." he said. I rolled my eyes.

"Might be best if we use the guns with the silver darts." I said.

"Yeah, they're full of liquid with a sleeping chemical." Lilly said examining them.

"Fuck! Missed the damn target." Mello said. I rolled my eyes at my brother's language.

"I found a Nintendo DS." Matt said, holding up a purple Nintendo DS.

"Are you sure it ain't Miyu's?" Lilly asked looking at Mello.

"Nope. Miyu's nintendo is a Nintendo DSi." Matt said. "Check this out. The DS can be used a tracking device. Also it can be used as a metal detector. Ooh, also a smoke bomb!" Lilly looked very interested.

"Found some laser pens." Raymond said. Thomas looked around and his gaze fell on the syringes.

"I wonder what those syringes do." Thomas said.

"Found some balls." Raymond said. Lilly and Leo started laughing. Then me, Mello and Matt started laughing. Raymond, Haruhi and Kiara rolled their eyes.

"You guys are so immature sometimes." Kiara said.

"Oh well." Leo said.

"We can't tell anyone about this." I said.

Mello, Matt, Leo, Kiara, Lilly, Thomas, Haruhi and Raymond nodded.

"What other gadgets are there?" Lilly asked

"There's loads." I said.

"What weapons are there?" Mello asked.

"Bows and arrows, knives, guns, loads of weapons." Matt replied examining the Nintendo DS. "This is so cool."

"Guys, the syringes have weird names on the labels." Thomas said.

"Like what?" I asked.

"'Speed, 'Flight', 'Telekenesis'." Thomas replied. Excitement flashed in Leo's eyes.

"Superpowers!" he shouted. Mello took one that said 'super strength' I rolled my eyes. Of course he would choose that. He liked to show off. He also took the flight one and the speed one.

I took the speed, and telekinesis syringes. Thomas took the super smartness syringe. Kiara took the ability to talk to animals syringe. Matt took the invisibility syringe. Leo took the fire element syringe.

Haruhi took the teleporting syringe. Lilly took the water element syringe. Raymond took the shapeshifter syringe.

After we had stuck the syringes into our arms with the super powers of our choice, we waited for the super powers to take action.

Kiara and Thomas went back downstairs.

The rest of us went back downstairs. Leo closed the door. There was a soft _clang. _When Leo opened the door, it was back to the old dusty attic, not the super top-secret spy base.

"Awesome.." Leo said before coming back downstairs.

Mello picked up the couch with no effort.

"Awesome!" I said giving my brother a hi-five. My telekinesis power kicked in first. I lifted up the remote and made it come to me. Thomas protested but I ignored him.

Later on, all of our powers kicked in. It was a Friday and we had a week of school. Plenty of time to try and get that very important jewel from Ouran Academy.

We spent 2 hours getting used to our powers and getting used to the gadgets. We all decided that on Monday we would try to get into the school. We decided that we would spend the weekend training. Our powers would get a lot to get used to. That's what Kiara estimated.

Matt would play tricks on our other cousins, Harriet, Becky, Molly, Charlie, Phoebe, Sophie and George. Kiara would talk to Sophie's dog called Dexter.

"There ain't much going up in there." Kiara said to us. I laughed. Sophie and Harriet looked really confused.

Mello would pick really heavy things up and Charlie would wonder how that is possible. Thomas would help Phoebe with her Maths homework. Haruhi didn't really use her power that much, though she would use it to get upstairs. Me and Mello would have races to see who was fastest.

Leo would set things on fire and Lilly had to put it out. Raymond would test his shapeshifter power by turning into different animals.

We rarely used the gadgets while our cousins were here but there was one incident where Mello accidentally knocked Harriet out with a sleeping dart. Leo and Mello were fighting over it and Mello accidentally pulled the trigger. It hit Harriet in the shoulder and it knocked her out in seconds.

"Look what you did you idiot!" Mello said.

"That was your fault you twat." Leo said glaring at him. Mello growled. Mello removed the dart and picked Harriet up and put her on the sofa. There was a small puncture mark and it bled a little.

After a lot of training, we were ready to go to the school.

We loaded on gadgets and got into the outfits that were strangely hanging out for us when we went back up to the attic.

Then we set off for Ouran Academy.

I wondered what was going to meet us there.

Probably danger.

**Chapter done! **

**Read and Review. **


End file.
